Bravery beyond limits
by aayushi ff lover
Summary: Hie guys this is my first OS and my first try on RAJVI hope u all will like it... I want to make it very clear that I really really don't know if any one have wrote this kind of story/os because I have not read all stories so if this story is similar to any other story please please do let me know


Nahi purvi wahan nahi apne sidhe haath ki disha mein chalti aao...

Purvi sambhal ke tumhare pair ke bilkul aageh ek can hai pehle usko uthao...

Bas ab tumhare aadeh stairs hai lokhand ki usko chadh ke uper aao...

Puriv sambhal ke dheere dheere aao...

Ab left hand ki taraf mudh jao aur sidhi sidhi aati jao...

Purvi tum... Tumhare bilkul piche ek aadmi hai tumhari taraf aaraha hai usse bacho...

 **Purvi(in very low voice):** rajat voh mujhe se kitna durr hai?

 **Rajat(in same low voice as purvi):** purvi voh voh tumse kuch 8 kadam ki duri pe hai tum chalti raho usse pata nahi chalna chahiye ke tumhe uske vahan hone ke bareh mein pata hai

 **Purvi(walking and talking slowly):** ab?

 **Rajat:** 5 kadam, ab 3 kadam, ab bas 1 jadam, purvi bachoooo

 **Purvi turns around and hits him with all the strength she have... The man faint there...**

 **Rajat:** very good purvi ab sidhe sidhe chalti aao...

 **Rajat:** purvi ruko ab bas 4 kadam ke baad tum us jagah pohuch jaogi jahan sirf mitti ki goni padi hai now tumhe jhuk ke chalna hoga

 **Purvi:** thik hai rajat

 **She sits down on her legs and walks slowly slowly just like a kid**

 **Rajat:** purvi ruko ab tum us kamre se 10 15 kadam ki doori pe ho lekin kamre ke bahar ek aadmi hai tumhe uska dhiyan bhatkana padega

 **Purvi:** rajat kya mere aas pass kuch hai koi choti se cheez?

 **Rajat:** nahi purvi wahan mitti ki goni ke alawa aur kuch nahi hai mujhe aur kuch nahi dikh raha

 **Purvi:** thik hai rajat main... Main kuch karti hoon

 **She thinks for sometime and then take out some note from her pocket**

 **Purvi:** rajat mere aas paas chupne ki koi jagah hai?

 **Rajat:** haan purvi tum jahan ho wahan bilkul tumhare left hand pe ek kona hai

 **Purvi:** rajat aap kuch aisa kijiye jisse yeh aadmi ander apke room mei aajaye

 **Rajat:** thik hai... Ready?

 **Purvi:** ready.

 **Rajat:** areh koi hai? Koi hai kya bahar sunoooo koi hai pls help me meri madad karo

 **Goon(comes inside the room):** kya hai beh q chilla raha hai?

 **Rajat:** bhai sahab voh mujhe... Mujhe pyaas lagi hai tohra paani dedo

 **Goon:** abbe chup koi pani wani nahi milega tujhe chup chap baitha reh

 **Saying this he goes out**

 **Rajat(worriedly:** purvi purvi tum kahan ho yum thik ho?

 **Purvi:** shhhhhh main yahin hu usse jagah pe chupi hui hoon ap bas mujhe itna bataiye ke voh aadmi kar kya raha hai?

 **Rajat:** voh... Voh shayad kuch utha raha hai zameen se lekin kya

 **Purvi(smiles):** paise

 **Rajat:** purvi voh voh yahan se durr jaa chuka hai tum... Tum aasakti ho yahan

 **Purvi come out of her hiding place and while counting the steps she goes inside the room where rajat was held captive she goes to him and untied the ropes** , **rajat gets up from the chair and both hugs each other as tight as possible**...

 **Purvi** rajat tum... Tum thik hona kuch hua toh nahi na tumhe

 **Rajat:** nahi purvi mujhe kuch nahi hua main bilkul thik hoon, purvi ab hamein yahan se nikalna chahiye yeh jagah tumhare liye safe nahi hai

 **Purvi:** hamare liye rajat

 **Rajat:** haan hamare liye... Chalo

 **Both holds each others hand tightly and goes out of the room and tried so escape from that place..** **. Now they both were at the centre for the godown but with their bad luck a goon saw them and shoots a bullet on air**

 **Goon:** aay kon hai tu ladki aur ander kaise aai aur tu bahar kaise aaya haan... Boss, raju, satya, raghu, shamu dekho reh sablog yeh bhaag raha hai pakdo usko

 **Everyone gathers there to catch rajat and purvi... Rajay makes purvi stand in safe place and start fighting with the goons**

 **He alone gives a very very tough fight to them but one man some how reaches to purvi and holds her on the point of a knife**

 **Goon:** aaye chordeh sab ko verna teri yeh laila bhagwan ko pyari hojayegi

 **Rajat:** khabar daar jo purvi ko kuch bhi kiya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga

 **Boss(from dark place):** chup bohut bol liya tune... Shabash raghu ab maar deh us ladki ko

 **Rajat:** nahii purvi ko kuch math kar teko mujhse problem hai na toh mujhe kar jo karna hai purvi ko choor choor purvi ko

 **Boss(coming in light):** areh areh areh itna gussa thik nahi hai sehath ke liye

 **Rajat:** kon ho tum aur kya dushmani hai tumhari mujhse? Kyun kar rahe ho yeh sab?

 **Boss:** badla, main badla lena chahata hoon tujhse tune mere chote bhai ko phasi pe latakwa diya

 **Rajat:** gunehgar tha voh bachchon ki taskari karta tha tera bhai

 **Boss:** sirf un bachchon ki jinka is duniya mein koi nahi hai voh bachche yahan raste pe ghoomte bheed bada te kaam kya hai aakhir unka yaha

 **Purvi:** tum jaise logo ki soch ke wajah se hi hamara desh aj tak aageh nahi badh paya agar un bachchon ke maa baap nahi hai toh kya hua aise bachchon le liye anaath aashram banaye gaye hain hamare desh ka samwidhan puri koshish karta hai ke un jaise bachchon ke liye kuch kar sakeh lekin tum jaise logon ki choti soch ki wajah se hi yeh dekh surakshit nahi hai, maa baap nahi hai toh bachchon ki taskari karna shuru kardo yeh kahan ka niyam hua un bachchon ki zindagi barbaad kar tum jaise log apna pait bharne ki koshish karte ho toh kabhi na kabhi toh pakde hi jate na kabhi na kabhi toh saza milti aur wahi hua tumhare bhai ke saath mil gayi usse saza

 **Boss:** aur ussi saza ka badla aj main tumdono se lunga, aur sabse pehle maregi teri yeh mashukah

 **He point the gun at her and two man's holds her each hand tight, just when rajat's eyes fell on a small can lying near he foot, he took the chance and hit it towards the boss hard on hi head duo to this he shouts in pain and the gin falls down from his hand, purvi and rajat takes advantage of this situation and again the fights begins, soon they both were join by CID team and they all fights with the goons and wins, all the goons were taken away to the police van only the boss was left**

 **Acp sir:** shabash purvi hum sabko garv hai tum par tumne jo rajat ko bachane ke liye kiya voh bohut khatarnak tha khaskar bina **AANKHON KI ROSHNI KE** lekin phir bhi tumne is mission ko bohut hi ache se anjaam diya, am sorry main galat tha jo tumhe kuch time ke liye holiday lene ko kehraha tha main ne socha ke jab tak tumhari yeh **TEMPORARY BLINDNESS** ki bimari thik nahi hojati tab tak tumhe aaram karna chahiye magar tumne aj sabeet kar diya ke apne desh aur apne pyaar ko bachane ke liye aankhoon ki roshni ki nahi jazbe himmat takat aur josh ki zarurat hoti hai bravery ki zarurat hoti hai and i am proud to say that you are one of the bravest officer of CID

 **Purvi:** thank you so much sir mujhe pe bharosa karne ke liye

 **Boss(still in shock):** kyaaaaa yeh yeh ladki dekh nahi sakti hai? Toh... Toh phir yeh aise kaise yahan tak aagayi aur humse sab se ladti rahi

 **Rajat:** issi ko toh kehte hain **BRAVERY BEYOND LIMITS**

 **The end**

 **Hey** **guys how are you all** **?**

 **First of all thank you so much guys for reviewing on my question thanks alot for the support love you guys muuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhh**

 **Ok so now this os is for you all but specially on rajvi fans**

 **For the first time am writing rajvi and for the first time i am writing a os so i really really hope you all will like it please please do read and review guys all kind of reviews are welcome and if there is any mistake please do let me know**

 **Enjoy reading...**


End file.
